brrfandomcom-20200214-history
SOTA c59s02
Text Cheshire was assessed by a gentle, elderly mare from CIMH with the help of Celestia. She wasn't a full-fledged psychiatrist but a counselor who often handled patient evaluations like these, and who had come as quickly as she could once Rosewood had explained the situation to her, wanting to offer all the help she could. Not just to impress the Baroness, but also because of the psychosis that had been described. If Cheshire really had suffered through such extensive periods of torture, then she thought he might have no sense of self or mind left. Except there was one thing that did give her hope: the same thing that had terrified Luna and Scrivener so much, how Cheshire recited poetry and fairy tales. And the fact he had actually responded so positively when Scrivener had spoken a poem to him, meant that there was probably still something in there. Some spark, which was trying to protect itself with something the Replicant connected to his former life. He would require a lot of special care, and more than that, social contact. And she didn't want to just walk him to the facility with the state he was in... she recommended going by private carriage tomorrow, and added that it was important that he go with ponies he trusted. That he was reassured the entire time, and that after that, they set up a visiting schedule. If what they had told her was true, then establishing trust with Cheshire would be the most important step of the entire process. Luna and Scrivener had looked at each other awkwardly, but Twilight had nodded after only a moment, giving a small smile. A few things had to be worked out, but... the two knew they had to do this. Sure, there were selfish reasons: Cheshire would be a powerful ally, and they didn't want him to return to Thesis. But more than that, Scrivener found himself sympathizing with the creature: a Clockwork Pony, like him. A slave, like him. Someone who had spent his whole life getting beaten around by someone who thought he was doing 'what was best' for him... like Scrivener's childhood had been. Except Thesis might have actually let Cheshire free one day, while Bramblethorn probably would have eventually had Scrivener sent to the prison caves for the crime of being born without a horn. The night passed in quiet: Innocence was fed and slept upstairs, and thankfully spent most of the night asleep. Cheshire simply curled up on the bedding, staring at Scrivener and Luna as they talked on and off and kept an eye on the strange creature. Every now and then, Cheshire would turn invisible, but he rarely went anywhere: he'd just continue to stare at them quietly, like he was trying to understand them. Like he was trying to remember that this was how ponies behaved, and not however he'd been treated by Thesis. The next day, they got a surprise: Pinkie Pie wanted to come with them. Twilight, Luna, and Scrivener were glad for the company, even if it would be a cramped ride: the back of the carriage was quite large, but Cheshire was a behemoth of a pony himself, and had to sit between the two long benches on either side of the carriage. He looked miserable, maybe even scared, and by now even Twilight couldn't hold onto any of her anger at this creature any longer. Although that was partly because anger was drowning in anxieties of her own, since this would be the first time she left Innocence somewhere without her. And Innocence had cried quite a bit when her parents had left, even being held safely by Scarlet Sage and with Apple Bloom and Celestia already trying to help keep the foal happy as well. But the Lich did her best to focus on the matters at hoof, and eventually, the fact Cheshire started to whimper a bit actually helped. In a strange way, her maternal instincts kicked in, and she found herself trying to soothe the Replicant as he looked fearfully around at them. At the same time, she noted the reaction, and she thought the others did as well: it was like Cheshire was having some flashback, or associated this kind of travel with something unpleasant... or who knew, maybe he just hated closed-in spaces. It was impossible to know right now what he was reacting to. Cheshire had been... afraid of the Canterlot Institute of Mental Health. There wasn't any other way to describe it. When they had unloaded inside the wrought-iron gates, he had cowered and whimpered at the sight of the old stone building, staring over the windows and shrinking away, shoving himself backwards and accidentally trampling Scrivener in the process. Luna had smacked the Replicant's muzzle, and Cheshire had dropped flat – Scrivener unfortunately getting crushed further by this, and Luna torn between stupid giggles and frustration – but eventually they had managed to get Cheshire to come ahead, and brought him inside, where an escort of security guards in white uniforms was already waiting for them. Cheshire had been uneasy as they walked through the sterile halls, following a clearly-devised route that took them past as few patients as possible, until they reached the Blue Wing foyer: a place for patients with more severe mental illnesses. Cheshire had whimpered at the banging and crashing that had sounded from down one of the halls, followed by raucous yells, but Luna and Scrivener had both awkwardly tried to soothe him, and soon after a psychiatrist had emerged from behind a barred door. He smiled and traded nods with Pinkie Pie before she hugged him tightly, and he laughed despite himself and patted her on the back. After she pulled away, he turned his eyes to Cheshire and introduced gently: “Hello, Cheshire. I'm Dr. Socrates. I'm going to help take care of you, but we have a few... precautions we're going to need to take for your initial stay with us. Especially with the condition that you're in.” Cheshire clearly didn't understand, and he whimpered when an attendant approached with a large, white jacket of some kind, and Luna stepped forwards and said mildly: “Thou had best let us handle this. And if thou spits procedure or rules at me, then may I ask what is the procedure when a large, angry dragon smashes its way through thy halls? Because that would be far less devastating than thou driving this beast into a rampage.” “Go ahead, let Lady Luna deal with this.” Dr. Socrates said calmly, and when Luna looked curiously at the slender, aging unicorn, he chuckled quietly. “It's alright. I don't expect you to remember me that well, Miss and Mister Poet. It was a long time ago, and I've had the handicap of getting to refresh my memory after Miss Pie sent me a copy of your book. I was very pleased to see the way you handled the stories of your friends and family with such candor.” “But that does bring it back.” Scrivener smiled after a moment as Luna nodded and laughed quietly, both gazing at the psychiatrist with surprise before the earth pony nodded hesitantly, feeling a little more confident now about bringing Cheshire here, and understanding more about why Pinkie had thought it was such a good idea. Getting Cheshire into the jacket was a little tough: he didn't entirely understand the instructions, and seemed to think the jacket was going to hurt him, so he cowered away or tried to scramble in a circle. Thankfully, he didn't try to trample any of the guards, and they didn't flinch: it was an awkward stalemate, since if Cheshire realized he could just plow these ponies down he might be tempted to try and make a run for it. Then Twilight made a strange suggestion, and Luna and Scrivener had shrugged and decided it was worth trying. So, after ensuring that Cheshire was watching, Scrivener sat up and held his forelegs out, and let Luna slip the jacket onto him, keeping his expression calm and neutral. Cheshire studied this, watching them, before Luna carefully pulled the jacket back off, and then said quietly: “And now it is thy turn, Cheshire. Up, up, come now.” “And the foals ate greedily, not knowing... the gingerbread walls were... poisoned... poisoned, poisoned, and then they... they slept...” Cheshire mumbled uncertainly, and Dr. Socrates frowned slightly at this behind his glasses before he levitated a clipboard and pen out of the carrier on his side and quickly began to make a few notes. Cheshire watched the psychiatrist curiously, cocking his head for a moment before growling and grabbing at his skull, shivering once, and the guards tensed as Dr. Socrates looked up. He held up a hoof when one of the guards nervously began to reach for a baton, then murmured: “No, no... it seems as if something triggered a memory...” After a few moments, Cheshire finally settled, complacently lowering his head a little and seeming to nod before he sat back a bit, then winced at the jacket floated in front of him. But this time, he hesitantly rose one foreleg, and Luna sighed in relief before she began the long process of wrestling it onto the enormous pony. It was a little too small, but she made the snug jacket fit all the same, and tightened the belts and straps around the limbs as much as possible. It wasn't a straightjacket, though, like she had thought: it could clearly be used to bind his forelegs together if necessary, but it was soft and padded and the main point of the jacket seemed to be the large mitts that fit over his broken hooves, although Cheshire whimpered a little and chewed at these like an animal until Luna gently smacked him on the head. He clearly didn't like the safety jacket, but Dr. Socrates explained quietly: “The other doctors and I feel it's important we take a few safety measures. Not just for our sakes, but for his. And while I hesitate to make this comparison because it's been a long time since we last talked, Miss Sparkle, I believe you might understand when I say it's important not to underestimate the damage done by the physical scars on his being, either.” “No. I understand that very well.” Twilight said softly, glancing down at her thick sweater before she smiled faintly, raising her head and blushing a little: the flesh and skin had grown back into place over her face, but it hadn't yet healed completely, standing out like a burn or blotch. “So you're hoping that... this will help get other ponies to communicate with him without... judging him as much.” “And we hope it'll make him more comfortable as well, but... I don't think we have to worry about his physical appearance affecting his self-esteem and mental issues quite yet. I didn't know what to think when I first received the evaluation, but I'm willing to work with him. I want to work with him, as a matter of fact.” Dr. Socrates said after a moment, smiling kindly towards Cheshire, who rubbed lightly at his jacket-covered body. “Please, this way. We've set up a nice little room for him.” Luna and Scrivener didn't know what to expect, as they were led through a double set of barred gates, Cheshire following uneasily behind them and glancing nervously at the escort of guards in tow. They passed both heavy, closed doors with large plate windows and what looked almost like jail cells, in which sat patients who glared and grinned and sometimes just sat with their backs to them, whispering and giggling to themselves. But to their relief, Cheshire's cell was at the far end of the wing, past several empty cells and far enough away even a wild scream from down the hall only made him wince. The cell door was already open, and Dr. Socrates stepped up beside this, gesturing inside calmly as he said softly: “Go ahead and acquaint yourself. Based on what we've been told about you, we've decided to give you a few additional luxuries we hope will help with your healing process.” Cheshire nervously stuck his head into the room, and Luna followed inquisitively. She poked at Cheshire a bit, and he shifted uneasily even as the Doctor gave her a pointed look and Twilight sighed, but Luna only huffed and said sourly: “Well, I am curious. 'Tis good to be curious. Sleipnir was always curious and 'twas very rare that it nearly cost Celestia and I our lives, although... aye, at times, his curiosity almost got the better of us all.” The Replicant looked uneasily over his shoulder at Luna's speech, almost like she was just making him more nervous, before he looked back into the padded, but spacious cell. Then his eyes alit on something in the corner, and Cheshire bounded inside before suddenly half-turning and stiffening up, as if he expected the door to be slammed shut... but when Luna only poked her head inside, the Replicant seemed to settle a little. The sapphire mare glanced around with a whistle: the walls were quite high: higher than even Cheshire could reach with ease, she thought. They were padded by bulging pillowing and the light shining down from above was protected by a thick plate of safety glass. Even the floor felt a little... rubbery, she thought. Flexible. But what had drawn Cheshire's attention was clear. One corner of the room was filled with books: softcover poetry books, foal's books, coloring books and crayons, and blank journals. Cheshire was already pawing through this pile, before he seized on one of the books and lifted it in his hooves, whispering: “Fairy tales.” Luna looked sharply up: that wasn't a quote, that was him identifying something. And the mare hesitated as Cheshire stared at the book, before the sapphire winged unicorn suddenly strode forwards and gave a small smile, asking quietly: “Wouldst thou like to hear one of these stories, Cheshire? I know that 'tis sometimes nothing more relaxing than to hear a story be read to thee.” Cheshire looked like he was honestly trying his hardest to understand, and after a moment Luna smiled before she called clearly: “Scrivy, come now. Do what thou does so well, poet, and share with us a story. 'Twill be good for myself and our dear new friend.” Scrivener sighed at this, but when he looked at Dr. Socrates, the unicorn only nodded absently, writing rapidly away. And when the stallion looked ahead into the room, he blinked dumbly as he saw Pinkie Pie had somehow slipped past and was already seated beside Luna, who grinned despite herself as the bright-pink mare patted the spot beside her and said cheerfully: “Come on, Twilight! This'll be real good, I just know it!” Twilight gave Scrivener an awkward but encouraging look as she strode in to sit beside Pinkie, but Scrivener only smiled wryly and shrugged in return, saying finally: “What the hell. I guess I might as well try.” The stallion strode forwards, and looked lamely at the book in Cheshire's broken hooves, not quite daring to try and take it from the Replicant that was looking uncomfortably at the ponies sitting inside its cell. Luna huffed at this, then she reached out towards the book, and when Cheshire gave one of his half-whimper, half-growls at her, she growled back at him, making him quail a little. “Give me the book, Cheshire, I shall give it back to thee afterwards.” Cheshire shifted uneasily, then he finally slowly handed the book over, lowering his head and looking chastened and unhappy, like he expected to be punished. Luna took it, then studied the fairy tale book for a few moments before she smiled a little and passed it to Scrivener Blooms, while Dr. Socrates watched quietly but closely from the doorway. Scrivener could feel him watching, but it didn't bother him: there was a sense of respect, and a hint of distance, too: not detachment so much as giving them their space, and that he was well aware if something did happen and Cheshire did suddenly get violent, there wasn't exactly a whole lot any of them could do. Celestia had some plans to have some needles of White Matter provided to CIMH as soon as possible, but even then they'd still have to get it into the Replicant, and Scrivener remembered all too well the Replicant had still been plenty hardy even with the poison in his veins. Not to mention that the poison had worn off pretty damn fast. But Scrivener had faith that wasn't going to happen, as he slowly opened the book and glanced down over the contents. He had recognized more than a few of the stories that Cheshire had recited bits and pieces of, and thought some of the poems were familiar too, while others like the one Discombobulation had provided were completely alien to him. Yet Cheshire seemed to know... except who knew what kind of stories Cheshire had once seen? He had apparently been locked away in some desolate, abandoned place of Valthrudnir's for countless years, until Thesis had stirred him... “Here's one.” the charcoal stallion said softly, and he paged carefully through the book, smiling slightly before he began to speak in a voice that was soft but powerful, and Cheshire sat back attentively, staring at Scrivener as if hypnotized as he began: “Once upon a time there lived a young filly, whom everypony called Little Red Riding Hood after the cloak she wore. It had been knitted for her by her grandmother, who lived deep in the forest, and was loved very much by the young filly, who regularly took baskets of treats and fruits to the elderly mare. “One day, however, she caught the eye of a wicked and sly Timberwolf that prowled these woods...” Scrivener continued to read, smiling a little and taking his time with the fairy tale, drawing it out and letting himself perform the story a little. Cheshire watched him the whole time like an enthralled child, while Twilight and Pinkie Pie both smiled warmly, and Luna leaned forwards with sparkling eyes and a happy grin. And Scrivener enjoyed it: the warmth, the happiness, the feeling that he had value... the feeling that he could do something with himself apart from just act as a living hammer on ponies that pissed him off. When he finished the story, he closed the book and gazed down at it, then held it back out to Cheshire. And Cheshire looked surprised at being offered it, hesitating for a few long moments before he took it and squeezed it slowly in his mitten-covered hooves. Scrivener smiled at the Replicant, then he hesitantly touched one of his covered claws with his own, saying quietly: “Funny how much... you and I are alike, Chess.” “Aye, 'tis. But... if he is anything at all like us, Scrivy, then he will be strong enough to recover from this ordeal as well. I have faith in that.” Luna said quietly but firmly, and Twilight nodded hesitantly before Pinkie Pie smiled and bounced forwards suddenly, hugging Cheshire fiercely around the neck. The Replicant stiffened and reared back, freezing up for a few moments before Pinkie drew back with a blush and gazed up at him, saying awkwardly: “I... sorry. I know some ponies don't like that but... well, I'm friends with every pony in Ponyville, you know! But there's always room for new friends, and... you remind me a lot of how my big twin sister used to be, kinda... hurt... here.” Pinkie touched her own breast gently. “But she healed up. They helped here a lot a lot, and my friends helped, and... well, we're gonna help you now, okay? We're friends now. And that's what friends do.” Cheshire studied her as if he didn't understand, and yet it was more like he didn't understand the idea, not the words. Pinkie Pie only continued to smile, though, until finally Dr. Socrates said calmly from the doorway: “I hate to interrupt, but I'm afraid that we should allow the patient some time to get used to his new surroundings. Rest assured, we'll do everything in our power to make him comfortable while you're gone. Perhaps we can arrange some visiting hours now, so that Cheshire has something to look forwards to.” Luna and Scrivener both looked towards Cheshire, but he had only gone back to staring down at his book, and Luna finally shrugged before saying moodily: “Not to cast dispersions upon this creature, but I do not believe he has enough grasp of reality to understand our words, let alone the change and flow of time.” Dr. Socrates chuckled at this, then replied gently: “That may be true, but all the same, Cheshire may begin to understand and comprehend it in time. Shall we say... three days from now, and weekly visits after that? I understand you have a pressing schedule...” “No, no. I think we can manage... I... I bring my daughter for regular checkups at Subterra, anyway, and Scrivener has a few social events and meetings and stuff. I'm sure we can work it out.” Twilight spoke up, and then she blushed a little, adding awkwardly: “If... if that's okay.” But Luna and Scrivener were only smiling at her for taking the initiative, and moreover appreciating her desire to try and be there for Cheshire. Pinkie Pie gave her own warm look to the ponies, then she glanced over at Cheshire and added: “And... I think I'd like to visit too, if I could and all. I think it'd be good for me, Dr. Socrates, and I think it'd be good for Cheshire, too!” “I... suppose I can't see the harm in it. But I do need someone to take on the responsibility of being trustee for Cheshire, and help manage his treatment. Legally, since he came in under your care, that means one of you, even if Baroness Celestia is providing payment for our special care services.” Dr. Socrates said kindly, and then he gestured gently at them. “But let's talk about this in my office, shall we? I have a few forms for you to fill out to the best of your ability, and I would be very interested in hearing the full story about how you came to be the guardians of this particular pony.” “Guardians... aye, I suppose we are. Well, Scrivener Blooms, it looks as if we have a new child.” Luna said ironically, and the stallion only gave her a dry look in return as Twilight sighed a little, but Pinkie Pie giggled. “Well, I am glad that at least one of thou is happy for me, proud mother that I am. At least this one should be a little easier to take care of.” The mare paused, then shook her head before the ponies climbed to their hooves. Cheshire stared after them, then silently held up his fairy-tale book, and Scrivener Blooms smiled faintly after a moment before he shook his head as Luna sighed and said in surprisingly-soft voice: “Nay. We must leave, and thou shall stay here. But we will return Cheshire, thou... thou hast my word on that, alright?” Cheshire tilted his head quietly, not seeming to understand as he turned to hold the book towards her, and Luna finally reached up a hoof and gently pushed it back towards the Replicant's chest, saying gently: “Nay. But thou should read it thyself.” The Replicant didn't entirely seem to understand, but he almost seemed to smile all the same and nodded slowly before turning his eyes down towards the book in his mittened claws and opened it. He stared down into its pages, and the ponies studied him for a moment longer before Pinkie Pie turned, hurrying out and followed a few moments later by Scrivener and Luna. Twilight was the last to leave, lingering and studying Cheshire for a few moments as she reached up touch the stitching that had been applied over her own features, before finally turning and leaving. Behind her, Dr. Socrates closed the door... and Twilight, Luna, and Scrivener all couldn't help but look back, gazing through the plate-glass window at Cheshire as he dropped the book and took a few steps towards the sealed door, his eyes mournful, whispering words they couldn't hear on the other side of the glass before he turned around and slunk slowly towards his bedding. Luna hated how much that hurt her heart to see, and Scrivener shifted almost guiltily, and both were more glad than either wanted to express when Dr. Socrates said softly: “You have my word he'll get the best of care while here. Now please, come right this way and let's get the bureaucracy out of the way, shall we?” Luna and Scrivener nodded, then glanced over at Twilight Sparkle, and she gave a small smile before turning her eyes towards Pinkie Pie. “Let's go wait for Scrivy and Luna downstairs, maybe stop in at the game room, huh?” “I'd like that, Twilight. Just like old times.” Pinkie Pie smiled after a moment and nodded, then gazed over at Dr. Socrates and nodded with a blush. “Thank you, for everything, Doc. I know that you're gonna take the best care of Cheshire that you can.” “You have my word, Miss Pie. It was good to see you and Miss Sparkle again.” Dr. Socrates said kindly, and then he turned his eyes back towards Scrivener and Luna, gesturing down a corridor. “This way, if you would.” Filling out the forms wasn't too difficult: Scrivener dealt with that while Luna talked, explained Cheshire's strength and regeneration, but also the way his ability to grasp the world around him faded in and out. She was also careful to note that Cheshire could turn almost completely invisible at will and could latch onto any surface, apparently without feeling the effects of gravity. Dr. Socrates was less interested in Cheshire's strange abilities and more interested in what else they knew about him, though. His possible origins, and what he'd been through, and what Thesis had done to him. He also wanted to know if Cheshire had been kept in extended confinement, but neither Luna nor Scrivener knew the answer to this, even if the stallion could tell a little about what he knew of Cheshire's past as Riordan. The psychologist took a lot of interest in this, and Scrivener did his best to expand on it as much as possible. They spent maybe forty minutes talking about Cheshire and filling out forms, and then Dr. Socrates finally checked the little clock on his office wall and said: “I'm afraid I have to leave for my rounds now, so we'll have to speak again later. Let's see... your next visit... shall we say ten in the morning? We can speak more at length and I can discuss my observations with you and how Cheshire is settling it before we go to see him. But if I may make one suggestion... bring a book, preferably something he hasn't read before. Something long, with a continuous story: you can read a chapter each visit, and it will help him build up the understanding that you are coming back, and the story will continue. And he seems to simply enjoy being read to.” Scrivener and Luna traded a look, then smiled a little and nodded to each other before they both returned their eyes to the psychologist. “Thank you. It means a lot to us.” “I'm glad to help. This is a very interesting case, and I don't think that Cheshire is beyond help. He's very damaged and deep inside that shell, but I believe that we can at least bring him towards being able to take basic care of himself.” Dr. Socrates said softly, and then he took the sheaf of papers and smiled, glancing quickly though the forms as he added: “I can have an attendant escort you back downstairs, if you like.” “Nay, we shall find our way.” Luna nodded courteously, then she paused for a moment before remarking: “Thou art much nicer than most of thy profession I have met. I enjoy this. Fare thee well, good doctor. Take care of my apparent child.” Scrivener sighed a bit, but only smiled lamely to Dr. Socrates before he turned to hurry quickly out after Luna as the psychologist chuckled a little. The two glowered at each other as they strode down the hall, trading awkward headbutts before the stallion mumbled: “Well, I guess that could have been worse, anyway. I just wish that you'd stop poking ponies.” “Thou pokes ponies.” Luna grumbled and poked at him with her horn, making Scrivener wince a little as they made their way along the unfamiliar route towards the stairs. But both ponies were able to retrace their steps without too much difficulty, partly thanks to the signs on the wall and Twilight's memory of having walked these administrative halls with Pinkie Pie many times before in the past... and it was amazing how similar the building of today was compared to the building of the far past. It pleased Luna, though: the Nibelung really had done an incredible job rebuilding Equestria, and while the dwarves often made incompetent thugs, they still possessed a world of skill when it came to building and designing. In a decade, the Nibelung had rebuilt entire cities from the ground-up, after all: thousands of them, working constantly, and Luna had maybe never really appreciated at the time how much effort they had put into everything, but... she did now. Twilight met them with Pinkie Pie in the front lobby of the facility, and they left, but didn't head back right away. The Lich was anxious to see her daughter, but Pinkie Pie wanted to stop for lunch and Luna and Scrivener both agreed it was a nice idea. That, and once she was sitting down and absorbed in conversation again, Twilight relaxed a little more, and also reminded herself that while she and Scrivener and Luna were a little... not normal... Pinkie Pie was just an earth pony. An earth pony who was... Horses of Heaven, has it really been... thirty seven, thirty eight years since I moved to Ponyville? And even with ten of those years subtracted, and the extra boost of vitality that they had all gotten from being revived... Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy... they were starting to get older. Pinkie was bouncy and happy, but for the first time, Twilight noticed the marks of age beginning to show on her features, the way she just didn't seem to have as much bounce as she once did. It scared her a little, but then again, nothing was scarier to the undead... to things like she had become... than age and mortality. She'd always told herself she wouldn't be afraid of dying, but it was only now that she was beginning to understand how it was going to be her worst fear and her worst enemy, too: one day, all her friends would die, and she would still be alive. Well... alive... as she was. Twilight rubbed a hoof slowly over her breast, gazing softly at Pinkie Pie. She was determined to make sure that she made the most of this time with her friends, but sometimes... just sometimes... she felt her stitches twist, and wondered silently if there was any way they could be together forever. And that part of herself... it scared her. It scared her, because sometimes it made sense. She felt Scrivener and Luna both gently touch her, from either side, and she settled with a small smile as she picked up the tea off the table in front of her, sipping at it slowly and feeling them help sift those thoughts away. There was no need to get worked up about it, right? Who knew how long they'd live, how much time they still had together, too. Twilight shook herself out, then she looked up with a small smile as Pinkie Pie cocked her head, the brightly-colored mare asking curiously: “You okay there, Twilight? You look a little down in the dumps and stuff.” “No, Pinkie. I'm fine. I'm just fine, honestly.” Twilight replied softly, giving a small smile before she shook her head and straightened, gazing quietly over at the pink mare. “Hey, why don't we stop in and see Applejack and Rainbow Dash on the way back, maybe see if Rarity and Fluttershy are around too? See if the want to do something, like old times. Well, after I check on Innocence, but... she'll be safe with her other parents.” Pinkie Pie brightened at this, and Luna and Scrivener smiled warmly at Twilight, nodding to her and both reaching up to squeeze her shoulders slowly. Twilight Sparkle only smiled and blushed, shrugging a little as she looked across at her friend, promising herself that she wasn't going to focus on the negative... she was going to be there beside them, and stay positive until the very end. Top ↑